rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lerepiel
Lerepiel is an Infernal Demon playing in the Marcato Family Coven Storyline. Having been Zamorakian since the Third Age, Lerepiel is considered a deadly force on the battlefield. History Pre-Zarosian Collapse Lerepiel's father, Kaxetael, was a rather powerful lord among the Infernals, trusted to hold land far from the capital of Infernus. This job had a large part in ensuring a ruler with an iron fist was present, in order to prevent revolt. Avernic slaves were common in the area, as well as a handful of Chthonian Citizens below the Infernal Nobles. When Hostilius decided it was time for the Chthonians to rule, he forced himself to power early on. Given the distance, Kaxetael had seen city after city fall. Not wanting to wait and see his son killed and devoured, Kaxetael gave the lifeforce of his mate to gain enough power and rip a portal into the nearby world, an abandoned place of stone cold soil. With the young Lerepiel went a guard of his most trusted Avernic, those few aware life under the Chthonians would be just as hard, if not worse for them. Kaxetael was soon brought before a Chthonian and devoured, the knowledge of Lerepiel's existence passing on to the one who feasted upon the flesh of the Infernal. The Chthonians couldn't find a reason to care about the small party of thirteen, letting them live on in peace. Lerepiel grew older. The planet he was on was more harsh than expected. The gravity was much stronger, and there was a lack of anything but stone and metal deposits. Lerepiel learned from his Avernic "fathers" as they taught him to fight, to speak, and of their history as he knew it. Lerepiel named this planet he lived on Kaxetael, after his father. His strength only grew as he fought the flows of magma deeper in the planet. For an Infernal he was still weak; but compared to the Avernic with him, he was mighty. Freedom As Zamorak reclaimed Infernus for the Avernic, Lerepiel could feel the God's presence on his birth home. Alongside his two Tsutsaroth, four Alyaroth, and six Byzroth, Lerepial entered a ritual to rip his way back to his home, and join Zamorak in avenging his father. As the war progressed, Lerepiel was scoffed at by some Tsutsaroth, but many more Avernic joined his ranks willingly. He soon became a Zamorakian of influence, before venturing to Gielinor. Immediately, he became acquainted with the Marked Arrenda, who he addressed as "Marcato." Basking in the chaos, Lerepiel enjoyed the God Wars. He especially enjoyed killing the Chthonians. Zamorak had appointed him to General, eventually. Lerepiel had led the Marcato among other Zamorakian Forces to push the Zarosian Army back to the modern Bandit Camp. In response, Lerepiel gifted the Marcato with a Sceptre imbued with his power, perpetually able to cast spells such as Flames of Zamorak, and the art of Chaos Magic, at a slightly stronger rate. Lerepiel's favoured Lieutenant throughout the Third Age was Vascora Marcato, one of the Marcato family that he blessed with the status of a Lich to live eternally and fight alongside him. However, it wasn't long before Lerepiel came in contact with the Poleslav, brutal warriors who ate the flesh of the fallen foes, using their bones for various tools. At the end of the Third Age, Lerepiel was sent to root out Zarosians in what is now the Chaos Tunnels. Eventually he felt two large earthquakes rattle Forinthry above him. The first, was Zamorak annihilating all life as he was cornered, forced to use the Stone of Jas for his own survival. The second, was the Guardian, Guthix, stirring in his slumber. Lerepiel continued to travel the Chaos Tunnels, even as Zamorak and Saradomin were banished from the realm. Aware of his God's departure, Lerepiel waited twenty years for Guthix to enter deep sleep, before he in turn decided it was time to fight and conquer what remained. The Druid Unable to physically leave the chaos tunnels, Lerepiel spoke to the Marcato to erect a large fortress in the shape of a ritual circle, to forcibly teleport him out. The building of such did not go without drawing attention. Afraid of what would happen if Guthix were awakened to deal with a Demonic Army, Aloysius Soulwood spoke to a Druid-Warrior, Tyrion Renderra, instructing him to create Choronlann, the blade that would come to embody the Renderra Family's spirit. Amassing an army of his kin and other, like-minded Druids, Tyrion marched with Moss Giants, Knights, and Summoners to banish the Demon. In a horrible battle, the Marcato managed to summon Lerepiel, who fought with his bare fists against Tyrion. The only way Tyrion could force the demon away, was with the aid of the other four artifacts, and four more sigils. Binding Lerepiel, the infernal was forced from the realm. Heavy losses were on both sides, but the Marcato Liches lay dead. Tyrion spared the children, unknowingly making the lives of his family harder by letting Vasco the Fourth survive. Lerepiel, kept communication with the Marcato, commanding the current head of the coven, Vasco Marcato the fourth, to give pursuit to the Renderra. Lerepiel, started a bloody feud between the Marcato and Renderra that continues to this day. At some point, Lerepiel gave a sword now known as Starshatter to his favoured human pets. He continued biding his time in wait for the most opportune moment to return. The Return In the late Fifth Age, Lerepiel set forth a plot for Draco Marcato to plan against Gielinor in attempts to conquer the world. Draco was to free Lerepiel from his plane, releasing him into Kandarin. After the first attempt was foiled, Wendel Marcato stepped up, setting Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra into a comatose state through Lerepiel's magic. Lerepiel, with Draco locked in his plane, transformed Draco into a stronger Lich to be able to survive the Infernal Dimensions. Wendel, in the end, managed to free Lerepiel, by sacrificing himself to open the portal. Lerepiel emerged from the portal, with plans to level Ardougne. In the process, Draco left for the Underground pass, to gather supporting troops. Lerepiel's Coporeal form was demolished by King Oliver Cleeves and Master Zarin Renderra, scattering energy as the demon forced himself to teleport. That energy was soon to be taken in by Draco Marcato. With this, Lerepiel's being tainted Draco's further, forcing his ideals and memory into Draco. The being began addressing itself as Dracrepiel. Meanwhile, Lerepiel slowly regained power in his plane, healing his wounds. Dragana Marcato had visited Lerepiel in this state, causing a large state of lust as he clung to anything he could control. Dragana was indeed something, in this youthful age, and naturally gave a son for the Infernal to call his own. With so few Infernals remaining, this boy was all Lerepiel had to continue, should he die. He kept the boy by his side, Dragana staying and watching the two train back to power. Dracrepiel struck the day Ivan Aleksey chose to attack Ardougne. Seizing the chance, the Lich destroyed much of West Ardougne, only to be stopped by Hayley K. Spears, who destroyed the Creature's Phylactery. Eventually, Lerepiel prided himself in being stronger than ever before. He credited the boy he called Kerberos with this newfound power, ordering a full suit of armour be crafted for his heir. Vascora Feramir Marcato the Fifth, the grandfather of Kerberos, was told to prepare the ritual to bring back Lerepiel to Gielinor, after Kerberos. In a panic, Lucius Renderra reached out to the Frostshields, Abdul-Qadir, and his own knights to march and fight the horde of undead the Marcato amassed. Aloysius told him of another way in, that Nathan Renderra and a small few could take. Nathan traveled with his future wife Lunaera, Rolf Rosemond, Eravvi Sicarius, and Nyx Sicarius the Avernic, to slay Lerepiel. With a more fiery spirit than his ancestor Tyrion, Nathan had no remorse to off the demon entirely. The death of Lerepiel found the weaker half of the Marcato Coven surrendering to Lucius, meeting the only end Necromancers deserve in the Renderra. The Poleslav chased after a myth of a horn able to revive their lord, only to be stopped from doing so. Before the Marcato could get further aid, Nathan Renderra cut them down in negotiations with the Volodya Coven. Dragana still lives, bringing together what scraps of the former power remain with a new leader... Appearance Lerepiel was a rather large demon, having grown in size during his time on Gielinor aging him significantly. Typical of Infernals, he bears a fiery mane of fur on the back of his neck, ending at the shoulders. Long black horns rest on his head, maroon skin masking his fiery, orange gaze. Darker red fur covers his legs, ending in solid black hooves. Lerepiel boasts a wingspan of about 30 feet, a dominating presence if he were to allow his wings to spread. Lerepiel in combat heavy scenarios wears heavy gauntlets, elbow, shoulder, and knee pads to keep his joints safe from artillery fire. Personality Typical of Demons, Lerepiel has a drastically different moral code than Humans. Lerepiel believes freedom reigns above all else, like many Avernic do. The best way to achieve Freedom, in his mind, is to destroy all forms of Government, but rule over this to ensure it doesn't pop up. He lives for destruction. Lerepiel has a very short temper, and a large attitude in favour of vengeance. He can hold grudges for MIlennia, often taking them out on the descendants of those who wronged him. Trivia *Marcato is a musical symbol, translating into "Marked." *Lerepiel is typically selfish, but has rare moments where he gives what power he can to help his close allies. *Lerepiel embraces Zamorak's philosophy, but refuses to worship Zamorak as a deity. He views the Avernic a similar way, typically not as equals, just beings with a similar goal to his own. *Lerepiel has a strong dislike for the Kinshra, feeling that a structured military is hardly chaotic enough for a group who supposedly embraces Zamorak. Category:Demons Category:Zamorakian Category:Antagonist Category:Ardougne Category:Renderra Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Evil